Sensory Overload
by Aeon65
Summary: Speed has a new experience. SLASH. Explicit MM sexual content.


Title: Sensory Overload

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash, Explicit MM sexual situations.

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Table: #12 Smut

Prompt: #9 Try something new.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these character. If I did this sort of thing would happen much more frequently.

Summary: Speed experiences something new.

Author's Note: This may seem familiar to any of you who read my drabbles100 stories before I dropped that claim. I took a few of those and weaved them into this.

Speed lay very still. The blindfold over his eyes completely blacked out his vision. The silence in the room was deafening. No one moved, or at least that was his impression. His hands were tied to the head board of the bed with silk scarves. He'd never allowed anyone to restrain him like this before. The whole experience was brand new and he tingled with anticipation.

He just wished he could see what Horatio was planning. He pulled at his bonds, testing their strength and tried twisting his head to dislodge the blindfold just enough for a peek. But Horatio had done a his job well. He was completely blind. All he could do was to lie there and wait.

He heard a noise break the silence of the room. The blindfold over his eyes was making his hearing more acute, he realized. It sounded like a door opening then the footsteps of someone entering the room. As he pulled at his bonds, he heard a chuckle.

He heard Horatio's low, husky voice say, "Don't struggle, baby. You'll wear yourself out before I even get started."

A shiver ran through his body at the sound of those words and he heard himself whimper slightly. The sound of a drawer opening and some rustling caught his attention. He strained to hear. The anticipation was killing him.

A scent was beginning to permeate the air of the bedroom. Restrained and without his sight, Speed was trying to make use of his other senses. He tried to place the aroma and inhaled deeply. It was faintly vanilla with something else he couldn't quite make out. After a moment he recognized the spicy scent of Horatio's aftershave mixed with the vanilla candles that they had purchased a few days ago. He heard a noise next to the bed and the scent grew stronger. He found the combination of the two scents terribly arousing and again he tugged at his bonds without success.

Speed's senses were being overwhelmed. He was beginning to sweat and his mouth was going dry. He ran his tongue over his lips and tasted the saltiness of his own perspiration. His whole body ached to be touched. He felt the side of the mattress sink as Horatio sat next to him.

His skin tingled with the first touch. Horatio ran his hands down his neck and over his shoulders. His eyes hidden behind the blindfold, each touch surprised him a little. He felt fingers trail down his ribs, followed by the touch of Horatio's lips. He pulled at his bound wrists again and felt Horatio smile into his skin.

He felt his lover run his fingers down his sides as his lips gently touched his abdomen. His breath caught as Horatio brushed his hands gently over his hips causing him to arch up.

"Relax, baby," Horatio whispered. "All things in good time."

His skin was on fire. Everywhere Horatio touched and kissed left him burning. Horatio's fingers left fiery trails as they worked their way down his ribcage. He kissed up Speed's neck and face, leaving a burning line along his jaw. He latched on to Speed's mouth for a tongue tangling kiss that left his lips hot and his lungs burning for air.

Even the thin sheen of perspiration that covered him did nothing to cool the heat that Horatio was causing. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and allowed the fire to consume him.

Horatio was touching him everywhere but where he wanted him most. He whimpered and begged, "Please."

Again he heard a soft chuckle but Horatio wasn't ready to relieve his need just yet and Speed let out a small sob as he felt the cock ring snap into place. Horatio leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "Not yet love. I'm not done with you." He wasn't able to suppress a full body shiver.

Speed's breathing was labored now and his chest was heaving. He felt the bed move again as Horatio positioned himself at the end. He was fairly certain what was about to happen and he braced himself as he felt Horatio's tongue sweep up his restrained cock. A low moan escaped his throat as Horatio closed his mouth around the tip and began suckling.

He thrust his hips up pushing himself further into the warm heat of Horatio's mouth but the ring restraining his cock would not allow for a release. Horatio let him slip free as he reached for the lube on the night stand and Speed whimpered at the loss of contact.

But soon he felt Horatio raise his legs and again he shivered in anticipation. He could feel the tip of Horatio's cock poised at his opening. He felt Horatio's hand close around his impossibly hard member as he slowly pushed inside of him.

His brain had almost completely shut down and his senses were going into overload. He wondered if those needy sounds, those moans and whimpers were coming from his mouth. Horatio kept his hand around Speed's cock, stroking him as he pounded into the tight heat of his ass. Speed locked his ankles behind Horatio's back and met him on every stroke.

Horatio's head dropped back as his thrusts became more erratic. Knowing he was only a stroke or two away from his release, he reached down and snapped off the ring restraining Speed's cock. As soon as it was gone, Speed screamed out and shot his release over Horatio's hand. As his inner muscles clamped down on Horatio's cock he gave one more thrust then collapsed onto of his lover breathing heavily.

Speed was certain he must have passed out because when he opened his eyes the blindfold was gone and his wrists were free. The room was bathed in the shimmering glow of candle light and Horatio was gently stroking his chest. He knew he couldn't have been out too long because his whole body was still tingling.

He looked up into Horatio's crystal blue eyes. Horatio smiled down at him. "Welcome back," he said softly.

He blushed slightly. He was a bit embarrassed. He'd never actually passed out after sex like that before but the whole experience was just too overwhelming. He didn't know what to say so he reached up lazily and pulled Horatio in for a tongue tangling kiss.

When he pulled back, Horatio smiled at him again and said, "See, I told you you'd like it."

Speed chuckled and as he pulled the blanket up over them he said, "Understatement of the century."

Fin


End file.
